


Drive

by Verya



Series: Derek/Stiles AU Scenes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Car Accidents, Derek Has Issues, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verya/pseuds/Verya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Leader Allison Argent needs two new drivers just a few months before the biggest race of the year: Le Mans.  Stiles Stilinski of Formula 1 is brought to her team to be their third driver, and meets Lead Mechanic Derek Hale.  Sparks fly between the two men, but theres no room for error at 200 mph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This will be formatted a little differently. Italic text indicates spoken dialog from a reporter. This helps frame the scenes and move the story along a little faster.
> 
>  
> 
> Some Terminology I use:  
> Le Mans: A 24 hour endurance race  
> Endurance Race: A race that lasts for 6+ hours completed with a team of three drivers and one alternate  
> Joest or Joest Racing: The Audi Endurance Racing Team  
> JOTA: A British racing team that works closely with Audi  
> LMP1: Le Mans Prototype 1: A class of car that races Le Mans  
> LMP2: Le Mans Prototype 2: A class of car that races Le Mans separate from LMP1

* * *

_And in racing news today, bad luck for the Joest Racing Team.  After a crash at SIC has taken two drivers off the #1 car, lead engineers Liam Dunbar and Allison Argent must each find a new driver when they’ve both lost leads to Audi's first car.  With only three months until Le Mans it’ll be a tough bid to get a new driver in the car and working well within the team in order to win this racing marathon.  Good luck Liam and Allison._

* * *

 

“Is it true?”  Lydia asked.

 

“Yes, ” Allison said, sitting down with her team leads, “We just lost Isaac to the Car 1 and they’re taking Albert too.  Both flew out last night to join Car 1 in Fuji.”

 

“Shit,” Derek said, “So they just took our lead and our alternate, did Ullrich sign off on this?”

 

“Yes, here’s the real problem is they’re giving Car 2 priority of the replacements from JOTA.  So we can't bring up an LMP2 driver.”  Allison said.  “Lydia, work with the talent guys from cars 1 and 2 they said they're making calls to help us out, I’ve already put some calls out but we need two more drivers by this weekend if we want to make Lime Rock.”

 

“Two new drivers?”  Derek asked, “Can they get here that fast?  Today’s Tuesday we're flying there tomorrow.”

 

“So much for a great team racing the American Circuit,” Boyd sighed, remembering Allison's words from the start of the circuit.  This was the first time Audi was racing a car in the Americas to get ready for Le Mans.  No one talked about why Ullrich wanted Allison and Derek doing their qualifying away from the European Circuits.

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Allison said, “Lets just focus on getting the car ready.  Lydia, I want all the paperwork ready.  Derek, first thing we need to get them is suits and harnesses. We’re racing Connecticut in four days, we’ll have someone by then.  Get them broken in here before we head over for our European Races.  We’ll know by then if we need to make another change.”

 

“Any chance we can get another Endurance racer?”  Jordan asked.  “Or are we looking breaking in a Formula 1 driver?”

 

“Everything’s on the table,” Allison said, “Guess we have to stay tuned everyone.”

 

* * *

_For the third car on Joest Racing, they’ll be adding two new drivers to their team.  Their alternate will be German racer Adam Hafer and their third driver is American Miroslawy “Stiles” Stilinski.  Adam Hafer has been an alternate with McLaren for the last three years, but has never had the opportunity to race for Le Mans.  This will be Stiles Stilinski’s Endurance Race premier, he has spent the last three years with Ferrari after his contract with Honda ended in 2019.  Stilinski’s departure did come as a surprise, not many drivers leave Ferrari, but he has been wanting to get on the Endurance Circuit so I guess we can’t say it’s that big of a surprise.  Well, these two certainly have their work cut out for them._

* * *

 

Derek looked at the young racer walking into the hanger with Lydia, chatting amiably before parting ways at the car bay.  He was in shape, all drivers really were at this level, jumpsuit half unzipped and hanging around his narrow hips and a pair of aviator sunglasses on his face.  “Hi, Stiles Stilinski,” the man greeted, holding out a hand.  “New guy number one I guess, Lydia said Adam’s flight doesn't get in till tonight.”

 

“Derek Hale, lead mechanic,” Derek greeted, returning the handshake.  “There's normally more small talk but you're on the fast track, ready to get fitted for your Audi equipment?”

 

“Ready whenever you are,” Stiles said, his lips pursing for a moment before he spoke again.  “Before anything else, I wanted to say I was sorry to hear about your sister.  I met her once in my rookie year after a race before she moved up from Formula 3, she was one of the good ones.”

 

“Thanks,” Derek said, his lips also pursing.  It never failed that anytime he met someone new from the racing world, they brought up the accident, as if he needed reminding.  Derek mentally shook himself away from those thoughts, it would not do any good.  “Any preferences for harness styles?  We've got a few designed so they fit better on the shoulders.”

 

“Not really,” Stiles said, “Whatever your basic yoke is will probably be fine.”

 

“Ok, Lydia fill you in on all the garage information, tell you when we open and when we close?”  Derek asked as he pulled out a few different harness types, motioning for Stiles to pick one.

 

“Yeah, she gave me the whole run down,” Stiles said, trying the first and the second before selecting the second.  “This one’s good, doesn’t impair helmet movement to much.  You need anything else from me?”

 

“Nope, go ahead and meet the rest of the team, we can swap it out if it's not working half way through the race,” Derek said, watching as Stiles went over to introduce himself to the other drivers.  Derek shook his head, this is why he had worked so hard for an endurance team, less of an ego and more of a team mentality.  He figured Stiles would work everything out when they had qualifying on the track in forty-eight hours and he would still be figuring out the car with his yoke digging into his shoulders.  He found that drivers learned best from mediocre performances or losses when they were still hot-shots. 

 

Derek was wrong, the next day when he came in to finish fabricating the some replacement parts he saw the ‘Driver In Car’ sign up, Stiles sitting in the drivers seat with headphones on going over everything in the cockpit.  “Morning,” Stiles greeted, climbing out of the open hatch.  “I hope it’s ok that I showed up early, Allison said it was ok to start getting used to the car.”

 

“No, that’s cool,” Derek said, “I should have your everything finished and labeled in an hour or so, then it’s final checks and you're good to go.”

 

“Thanks,” Stiles said, leaning in to grab his notebook from the car, Derek had to take a moment and admire the younger man’s ass in the track gear.  “Mind if I pick your brain while you work?  I had a few questions about the layout.  It’s a little different and after being in the same car for three years I don’t want to mess you guys up on my first race cause I hit the wrong button.”

 

“Feel free,” Derek said, surprised at the depth and complication in the conversation that followed.  It was clear that Stiles was not the normal F1 racer - most drivers knew their car well - Stiles knew his probably as well as the guys that built it.  Looking back, Derek realized he should not have really been surprised, there was a reason Ferrari picked up a relatively new driver after his first contract finished up.  “Well, now that you’ve taken her apart, what do you think of my baby?”

 

“Well, I like the one piece survival pod,” Stiles said, “I reserve judgement on performance till I get her on the track, but she looks pretty sick.  I can’t wait to see what she’s gonna do on some of these turns.  How’s she bank?”

 

“Like a fighter jet,” Derek said.  “Not sure how it will compare to Ferrari, but I’m biased.”

 

“Stiles!”  A new voice called, it was Scott McCall, one of the drivers of the second car.

 

“Scott!”  Stiles greeted, standing to greet the older man and hug him.  “Holy shit, I forgot you were here.  Aren’t you supposed to be in Europe?”

 

“Last race got rained out so I flew back to see mom for a few days, flew out here a day early to see you,” Scott said, “Had to congratulate you in person.  Hey Derek.”

 

“Scott,” Derek greeted, they knew each other since they were all on Joest.  “How’s 2 running.”

 

“Like a dream,” Scott replied, “Anyway, Stiles and I went to high school together, I got this looser into racing!”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Stiles said, jokingly punching him in the arm.  “I have dirt on you too from those days.”

 

“Oh yes, but I wasn’t the hot shot 16 year old sneaking out to race,” Scott said, dodging back and laughing.  “Eh, hey, you remember that kart race when there was the cute…”

 

“Oh don’t you dare,” Stiles said, “Want me to bring up the town loop when you…”

 

“Nope,” Scott said, putting Stiles in a head lock.  “We’re done now.  Ready for your first Audi race?”

 

“Ready to get this on the track,” Stiles said.

  
“I kinda want to hear about the cute girl you met after racing,” Derek joked.

 

“Ha ha,” Stiles said, grabbing his notebook and thwacking Scott playfully over the back of the head.  “Don’t you have a race to go win.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going to visit with the rest of the team for a bit, watch your first practice and then I’m flying out late tonight,” Scott said, “Want to grab some dinner, talk cars?”

 

“Sure thing,” Stiles said, straightening up and smiling easily at the older driver.

 

“Well, I wish I could stay through the week, watch your first race,” Scott said, smiling wistfully back.  “I’m really proud of you dude, glad you made it here.”

 

“Thanks man,” Stiles replied.

 

“You have to take care of this one,” Scott said to Derek, “He’s really got what it takes if he doesn’t kill himself first.”

 

* * *

_This is channel 5 following up in the world of racing, the half new Audi Joest team placing on their first run here at Lime Rock Park.  We have an exclusive with Lead Engineer Allison Argent._

“I'm really proud of the team, they performed really well today,” Allison said on the television, “We’ve had a lot of significant changes over the past ten days and I’m glad that Sitles and Adam were able to get in the car and hit their stride right away.  You know, you always want to get first place, but I can’t be disappointed.  We’re going to take what happened here today and put it through to Long Beach.”

_That was Allison Argent, new team leader on Audi Joest.  She has a lot to prove this year, her first year away from Porsche.  Audi is known for their family/team mentality but for Argent this is truly a family sport.  The Argent’s have been with  Porsche for over twenty years.  Her mother is on the board for Porsche Racing, Chris Argent has been a lead engineer with Porsche for 20 years, Kate Argent has been his assistant engineer for that same time, Porsche gave Argent her start but she resigned from Porsche Racing in 2021.  We will have an exclusive with Audi and their first American Le Mans qualifying races during Road America in Wisconsin in two weeks._

* * *

 

“Ok,” Allison said, kicking off their team meeting before they left for Road America.  “Long Beach, what we did we see?  New guys, you’re on the spot because you have the freshest eyes and we need to know what you two are working on.”

 

“I’m still working on the right hand turns,” Adam commented, “They’re not as tight as I’m used to.  I’m worried about tighter curves.”

 

“We’ll work on that,” Derek said, “We can adjust the steering settings for your wheel remotely but it’ll take some testing.  I won’t touch it for this week or Road America but maybe for Road Atlanta?”

 

“In qualifying for Road Atlanta,” Allison ordered, “I want everything as it has been for races until we get settled.”  Derek nodded and made notes on what he wanted to do to the car.    “Stiles?”

 

“The race went well,” Stiles said, “I’m really just getting used to the car, I don’t think any adjustments need to be made, it’s really just getting the pacing and the rhythm of the endurance racing.  I’m used to shorter, faster races and now they’re longer faster races, it's just a personal adjustment.”

 

“Ok,” Allison said, turning to the analytics team to get everything about what happened to the car and what they could do to make the team better.  Everything depended on how they worked together.  “Danny, how are the pit stops going?”

 

“Always trying to shave a few seconds,” Danny replied, “We’ve got a few teething issues but I don’t think we’ll see many more beyond this next race.  I’ll work the team on qualifying and have any issues ironed out by next race.”  The meeting went on, taking a blow-by-blow run of the race through the car cameras for the next three hours before calling it a night.  It was then Derek remembered how cocky racers could really be.

 

“Ok,” Boyd said, looping his notebook closed.  “Last important part of the night, we going out to celebrate placing?”

 

Allison laughed, “I leave you kiddies to decide the bar and text me, I may or may not join you.”  Derek knew Allison would not be joining them when she had an opportunity to Skype with Scott before their flight the next day.  The couple was very discrete, but he knew they were taking the continental distance as best they could.  Twenty minutes later the whole crew was at one of the local watering holes Jordan managed to find and ordering a round of shots to start everything off.

 

“Just this one,” Stiles called out when Isaac offered to buy a second round, downing it with everyone else and leaning over to the bar tender.  “Can I grab a draft?”  Beer in hand he sidles down the bar, chatting with everyone until he ends up next to Derek.

 

“Good run,” Derek says, clinking his glass with the younger man.

 

“Great car,” Stiles said back, taking a sip of his beer.

 

“So, you’re not into…”  Derek trailed off, motioning to Adam taking a body shot off the scantily clad bartender, sucking lime juice out of her navel.

 

“I think I’m past all the groopies,” Stiles said, smiling wryly at the man next to him.  “Besides…I’ve got my eye on someone and I don’t think he’d like me doing body shots off a college co-ed.”

 

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not,” Derek said.  Not everyone could tell he was bisexual at first glance; he hard started experimenting in college but still tended to date women despite his few boyfriends.  Since Stiles had signed with Ferrari the world had learned he was one of the first bisexual men to break into the higher levels of the sport.

 

“I can’t tell if you’re gay, straight or bi,” Stiles said back, chewing his bottom lip as he took another swig of beer, decidedly not looking at Derek.  “I mean, the entire world knows I’m bi so that’s not really a mystery, but you…I can’t tell.”

 

“Wait, you _like_ me?”  Derek asked, sure the two had gotten close over the past few weeks but he had not thought it was closer than Stiles had gotten with the rest of the team.  Then he realized that Stiles always seemed to gravitate towards him the moment they were off the clock, like right now at the bar when they had migrated to their own corner.

 

“Well, yeah,” Stiles said, “I mean, you’re half a head smarter than anyone I know, you’re a ridiculously talented mechanic, and you’re hot.  I’ve just been getting up my courage to talk to you because I also didn’t know how you felt about going on a date with someone you work with.  And let’s top it off with I still don’t know if you like guys.”

 

“You had to get courage to talk to me?”  Derek asked in disbelief, “You’re the hottest and youngest racer on the team _and_ actively seek danger on the race track but you need weeks to ask a guy out?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, I just figured I’d give it a shot…” Stiles trailed off, Derek put a hand on his shoulder and set him back down in the seat.

 

“One sec,” Derek said, motioning for the bartender, “Hey, his beer’s on me ok?”  The bartender nodded and walked back down the bar to help his coworker give more body shots.  “There, now we’re on a date.  No need to be nervous since you’re halfway through it.”

 

“Hey!”  Stiles objected, “I was going to ask you out here.”

 

“Guess you’ll have to meet me for lunch when we get to California,” Derek smirked back.  “And to originally answer your question, I’m bi.”

 

“Ok, I’m gonna beat myself up later for how decidedly un-smooth I just behaved,” Stiles grumbled into his beer.

 

“Eh, I found it attractive,” Derek shrugged back.

 

“I’m already regretting dating you,” Stiles laughed.  “Smart, dark, broody, handsome, and somehow still ridiculously nice, just my freaking type.”  Derek laughed and the two feel into easy conversation.  Derek was surprised that Stiles wanted to take everything slow, when his attitude on the track and most other drivers Stiles’ age he knew were fast paced in everything they desired.  It took another week for Stiles to confess that he wanted more from Derek than a quick fling and Derek about fifteen seconds to know he wanted the same.

 

* * *

_Welcome back everyone to Sebring International, we’ve had a very exciting day of racing.  Audi Joest  racing team really hit their stride today after they team shake up several weeks ago, they’ve taken home their first win of the season since needing to replace two of their drivers. Stilinski, the newest of the pack, was able to get the team out early and keep them in the top three positions for his first stint despite some heavy rainfall.  Boyd, the most veteran of the drivers, was then able to take it to first place and with the consistency he’s known for, put them in position to bring home the gold.  Now, over to Mike for the European Race Updates._

* * *

 

The bar the team was at might have usually been a quiet one, but not so much tonight.  The usually reserved Stiles was joining in the revelry, clearly hyped up after the team’s win.  Derek found himself off in his normal quiet corner, smiling gently, when he was joined by none other than Lydia.  “Hey Derek,” she said, pink cosmo dangling from her fingers.  “How’s it going?”

 

“We won,” Derek smiled, “Everything’s going great.  PR has to be an easy job right now.”

 

“Yes and no,” Lydia replied with a smile.  “Someone found out Stiles and I went to high school together and now they’re trying to dig up old information.”  Derek felt his stomach drop a little.  “Figures, one year going to homecoming together as friends comes back to bite me in the ass.  Also, Stiles let me know I might get some questions about you.”

 

“Yeah?”  Derek asked.

 

“Oh yea, you kidding me, the idea of you two together is a lot of fantasy material right there,” Lydia smirked, “I mean, tall dark and brooding, tall lean and laser focus.  Whoo boy, I wouldn’t mind getting in your man sandwich if either of you were into poly.”  Derek must have made a face because Lydia laughed.  “Relax, he told me so I could keep ahed of anything, no one else knows until you two decide to share.  I’m not your guys mother.  And I know the two of you well enough to know that you want to keep your personal lives personal, he’s just watching your back, it’s cute you know.”  Derek still said nothing.  “You know we’re gong to have to work on this communication if you’re going to be dating my bisexual friend.  I mean, he’s going to wingman for me at some point and you’re going to have to be there to.”

 

“So, there’s not going to be a press statement?”  Derek asked.

 

“I don’t see how it affects his driving or your pit stops,” Lydia said, “And it’s not like you guys are macking on the podium.  Besides, I remember when we gave it a go sophomore year, he was still pretty intense then when he decided to focus on something.  I can’t imagine how you think straight with that focus on you but you're not showing a thing so that means you want to keep it from the screaming hordes.”  Derek blushed some more and found his beer very interesting.  “You know Derek, it’s ok to be happy.  You can keep it private from the world, but we’re family here and we care about you.  There’s nothing wrong with being happy.”  Lydia touched his shoulder with a gentle smile and went back to join the party.

 

* * *

_I have to say these are perfect conditions here in Southern Virginia, the mild temperatures mean we’ll hit happy hour for racing in…Oh my God!  That just happened, the Ford car popped a wheel and was spiraling out of control.  It has taken out two other cars and pinned a fourth against the barrier, we can’t really tell what car is where there’s just parts scattered over half the track.  This is, this is really horrific everyone, I can’t believe it.  I haven't seen an accident like this in recent years.  I just hope everyone’s ok._

* * *

 

 “Stiles are you there,” Allison transmitted, looking at the readouts and seeing the car was involved in the accident.  “Stiles can you hear me?”  There was nothing on the other end of the radio.  The entire garage went silent and the pit team was watching the camera feeds, trying to identify which car was theirs.  Ears straining for any reply from the car radio.  “Stiles, this is Allison, are you ok?”  More silence on the radio.  Parts were scattered over the track all mixed together, there was nothing left of the Honda except the frame of the car and the survival pod.  Derek felt his blood run cold, the edges of his vision going blurry as his eyes stared unblinking on the feeds.

 

* * *

_We can confirm there is a Ford, a Honda, and it looks like the Audi car has been involved in the accident, we cannot identify the first car hit just yet but there are two drivers out on the track wall.  Yellow flag is out with the pace car and response crews are getting on site.  This really is a bad crash, we haven’t seen one this bad in years._

* * *

 

“Maybe his radio’s broken,” Boyd said, almost shaking as he watched.  Derek nodded, he didn’t trust himself to open is mouth.  All he could see was the burning husk of a car he watched his sister die in almost two years ago, now he was praying his boyfriend would not meet the same fate.

 

“Stiles, you ok?”  Allison transmitted again.  Those who knew her best were watching her hands on desk, her knuckles were white.  “Stiles, it’s Allison, can you hear me?”

 

* * *

_The goods news is we don't have a fire on our hands and it looks like the other cars have slowed down in time, we won’t get a pile up on this curve.  The third driver is out of his car, but we don’t see the fourth.  Everything is extremely intense in the team boxes right now while they all check in on each other.  This has to be a stressful time in the Audi box, we have Allison Argent who has so recently experienced the loss of a teammate.  She was on the track when Laura Hale of the third Porsche car crashed at Nurburgring in 2021._

* * *

 

“Do you see him?”  Jordan asked, staring at the three drivers by the wall, not seeing the Audi logo on their sleeves.  Derek felt his hands start to shake but managed to control his panic.  There was no fire yet, Stiles could just have a broken radio and something could be blocking the hatch, he was running over every scenario where Stiles was perfectly fine and would tease him that night for worrying.  It would not stop Derek from running his hands over every inch of his skin to double check.

 

* * *

_We can confirm the pinned car is the Audi, and we don’t have any news from the driver yet.  Emergency crews are on site and trying to extract him, it looks like they’re calling for more equipment.  That’s not good, they’ve got the door open and you can see here the other drivers have rushed over to help.  It looks like Stilinski is not in good shape, we’re not getting any movement from the car._

* * *

 

“Ok,” Allison said, pulling off her headset, “I want nothing to reporters, close the garage door.  Tell Lydia to get on the phone to Europe, let everyone there know what’s going on.  I’m taking the service vehicle to the crash.  Once they get everything sorted out I want analysts and mechanics on what happened.”

 

“Allison,” Derek said, walking up to her looking as pale as she had seen him since Laura died, “I’m coming with you.”  Allison gave him a look for half a moment.  “Allison please, I have to know he’s ok.”

 

“Come on,” Allison replied, knowing Derek wouldn’t be needed for initial run downs anyway.  There was no way they could work on the car until they got all the pieces back and that would take a few hours to sort out from three other cars.  “Let’s get moving then.  Everyone, get everything set here, I’ll let you know what’s going on and if you need to meet us anywhere.”

 

* * *

_It looks like the response crews are calling for an ambulance to meet them off the track, that’s not good news.  And they’re pulling Stilinski out of the car, he doesn’t appear to be responding, it looks like the delay was from his brace getting caught on the exit door, that is part of the issue with an enclosed cab is getting the driver out quickly.  Coverage of the box shows the Audi garage is in complete silence, this has to be rough on them.  Stilinski is completely unresponsive and they are strapping him to a back brace._

* * *

 

“I’m Allison, his team lead, what’s going on?”  Allison barely waited for the escort vehicle to slow before jumping out and running to the EMS team.  Stiles was lying on the gurney, strapped to a backboard with a neck brace on, one of the crew gingerly removing his helmet.

 

“He’s non responsive,” one of the team responded, “Right now we need to get him to the hospital.”

 

“I’m riding with you,” Derek said, climbing into the back of the ambulance before anyone could stop him.  “Allison, can you call his dad, he was probably watching on tv.”

 

“Can I sit up front?”  Allison asked as the rest of the crew piled in, her cell phone already in hand.  The EMT closed the doors and jerked his head for Allison to follow him.  She scrolled through her emails and found Stiles’ emergency contact information, pressing on the phone number for Stiles’ father.

 

“This is Sheriff Stilinski,” the voice replied after just one ring, sounding panicked.  He had been watching then.

 

“Mr. Stilinski, this is Allison Argent, Stiles’ team leader,” she said, her voice calm.  “Stiles has been in an accident, we don’t know much right now but we are taking him to the hospital to make sure everything’s all right.”

 

“I saw on the news,” Stilinski replied, “They’re saying he’s not responding.”

 

“We don’t know anything yet,” Allison assured him.  “He’s alive and so far they haven’t told me about any breaks.  We’ll know more once the doctors take a look.”

 

“I’m getting on a plane to Virginia,” Stilinski said, “I’ll be there in a few hours.”

 

“I’ll text you the details,” Allison said as the Sheriff ended the call.  “How soon to the hospital?”

 

“Fifteen minutes,” the driver said, “We’re lucky this is pretty close.”  Something in Allison’s body language must have conveyed how nervous she was.  “Hey, they said there were no spinal injuries and he’s breathing on his own, that’s a good thing.  Most car wrecks those are the first two things we look for.”

 

"Thank you,” Allison replied, “Doesn’t help.”  The rest of the ride was silence, the wailing siren chirping occasionally to get traffic out of the way.  They’d barely pulled into the overhang and there was a team of doctors waiting.

 

“Male, 26, unconscious,” The lead EMT barked out to the waiting ER team.  “Involved in multi-car collision at high speed, initial examinations show no spinal injuries or bone breaks.  Possible concussion, so far unresponsive to any attempts to regain consciousness.”  They ran Stiles into the ER and the nurse stopped them at the door.  “You’ll have to wait here.”

 

“Please,” Derek started, looking ashen and even worse than he had waiting for news at the track.

 

“Wait here, we’ll tell you once we know more,” The nurse replied, turning and following the gurney into the back rooms.

 

“Derek, come on,” Allison said, gently leading the taller man to the waiting area.

 

“I’m gonna be sick,” Derek said, skipping the chairs to run outside.  Bile burned his throat as he retched into the bushes by the door, thankfully no one was coming in or out of the entrance.  He felt Allison’s small hands on his back, gently rubbing circles between his shoulder blades.

 

“I’ll go find you some water,” she said when he finally stopped.

 

“Thanks,” Derek said, spitting, “Should I tell them?”

 

“I’m sure it happens all the time,” Allison assured, running inside to the vending machine.  One the way back she checked her phone and saw a voicemail.  “I’m going to return this, it’s Ullrich, I’ll see you in a minute.”  Derek nodded and rinsed his mouth out before heading inside to the waiting area.   “Hello Ullrich.”

 

“I just got off the phone with Lydia,” he said, “How are you?”

 

“We’re waiting,” Allison said, “The good news is that nothing seems to be broken, they’re doing scans anyway.”

 

“Do you need me to get on a plane?”  He asked.

 

“Let’s see what the doctors have to say,” Allison said, “I’ll keep you updated, if he gets worse we’ll know in an hour or two.  His father’s already on the way.”

 

“Let him know we will reimburse him for the flight,” Ullrich said, “How is the team?”

 

“Couple of them are taking it hard,” Allison said.  “Mostly in shock right now.”

 

“How are you Allison?”  Ullrich asked after a moment.

 

“Trying not to think about that right now,” Allison responded.  “I’m just waiting for news right now.  I’ll call you back later?”

 

“Yes, let me know if you need anything Allison,” the older man said in comfort before the line disconnected.  When she walked back inside and sat down next to Derek he looked a little better, though still pale, and was texting on his phone.

 

“I let the team and Stiles’ dad know where we were,” Derek said, closing down the phone and pocketing it.  “Sorry about earlier.  You doing ok?”

 

“I’ll be fine if Stiles is,” Allison said, running her hands over her jumpsuit pants.  “I’m just trying not to think about the last time we were here.”

 

“Yeah,” Derek agreed.  They waited another hour, the rest of the team had shown up by then and it was just a waiting game.  Everyone was looking at the doors every time they opened, hoping for news, but time and again they were disappointed.  Someone went to get sandwiches as some point, but few people could manage more than a few bites.

 

Finally the lead doctor on Stiles’ team came out.  “Derek Hale?”  Derek stood and walked over to speak to the doctor, Allison close behind him.  “I’m sorry, this is…”

 

“She’s our team leader,” Derek said, “She can hear.”

 

The doctor nodded and spoke to them both.  “Stiles suffered a blow to the head which rendered him unconscious along with minor impact injuries to his legs and torso.  While the blow isn’t considered major, we will be watching him for a concussion once he wakes up to see how severe it is.  The good news is no breaks and no spinal injuries.  Depending on the severity of the concussion and when he wakes up we may be able to discharge him in a few hours.”

 

“You’re telling me it’s just bumps and bruises,” Allison said, her heart lifting.  “And maybe a concussion, that’s all.”

 

“He’ll be sore for a while, and it’ll be a few weeks before he can drive again,” the doctor confirmed, “But yes, bumps and bruises for lack of a better term.  Derek, if you like, you can go back and see him, room 4.”  Derek nodded and was through the door, when Allison went to follow the doctor stopped her.  “I do have to insist family only until he’s woken up.  I’d suggest everyone goes and gets something to eat, there’s not much more we can do now.”

 

“But…” Allison started, motioning after Derek.

 

“Derek Hale is listed as next of kin,” the doctor said.  “Thank you, if you excuse me?”

 

“Thank you,” Allison said, a little surprised by the news.  She turned back and explained everything to the team and assured them Stiles was all right, then directed everyone back to the hotel and told them to continue silence to the press.

 

Back in the ER Derek sat in the uncomfortable chair as Stiles lay so still on the large bed, an oxygen feed in his nose and an IV hydrating him, heart monitor beating steadily.  There were bruises already starting to darken on both sides of his body, the skin above his left cheekbone swollen from where his helmet impacted the side of the car.  His left wrist was also braced, a precaution the nurse had said, since it was showing signs of being sprained.  “Hey there,” Derek said, taking Stiles’ good hand in his own and running his fingers over the back of it.  “I feel like you would make a sleeping beauty joke here but I can’t bring myself to do it.  I just need you to wake up Stiles.”  He felt his voice choke but worked through it in case Stiles could hear him.  “I need you to wake up.  I need you Stiles, I don’t know when that started but I don’t know what I’m going to do if you don’t wake up.  I haven’t told you that I love you yet, and you need to wake up so you can hear that, otherwise it doesn’t count.”  After some time Derek fell asleep against the bed, head pillowed on his hands, he did not move again until he felt long fingers carding through his hair.  “Stiles?”

 

“Hey there,” Stiles said weakly.

 

“Nurse!”  Derek said, hitting the call button, “He’s awake.”  Derek turned back to the other man, holding his hand firmly but gently.  “Hey whisky eyes, how many fingers am I holding up?”  He raised up two fingers in front of the man’s face.

 

“Chartreuse,” Stiles said back with a week smile as the nurse came in and motioned for Derek to step back.

 

“He’s fine, still making terrible jokes,” Derek said.

 

“Hey, they like my jokes,” Stiles said.

 

“Ok,” the nurse said, checking his pupil response and eye tracking with her pen light.  “Know your name?  Know what day is it?  Current President?”  When Stiles answered appropriately to all three she smiled.  “All right, looks like you might have a minor concussion but the doctor will be in to do a few more scans.  Now that you’re awake we need to keep you like that.”

 

“I’ve got Mr. Snuggly Bear here for that,” Stiles said, his voice still a little sleepy and Derek blushed in response.

 

“He’s on some pain medication,” the nurse said with a smile, “It can destroy the brain/mouth filter, hate to say it but I’m pretty used to it.  How long you two been together?”

 

“Long enough,” Stiles interrupted before Derek could respond, “Me made me love him so fast, wasn’t really fair.”

 

“That doesn’t count as telling me, you’re stoned,” Derek laughed quietly.  “How stoned is he?”

 

“I’m not stoned,” Stiles replied, “And tell the unicorn to stop prancing, it’s rainbow is distracting me.”

 

“He’s pretty stoned, bruised ribs are tough and he’s got a lot of them,” the nurse responded with a smile.  “I’ll get your doctor.”

 

* * *

_Good news for the Audi team, we have a comment from Lead Engineer Allison Argent about the crash that took place earlier today at Virginia International Raceway._

“We’re happy to say that Stilinski will be walking away from the accident with only bumps, bruises, and a mild concussion.  I’m sorry to say his sense of humor survived.”  A laugh went around the group.  “In all seriousness, this could have been a much different day and we’re all so happy that everything went as well as it could have and that our car did it’s job to keep our driver safe.”

“Will you be racing in Watkins Glen?”  Another report shouted.

“We’ll see about Watkins Glen, we’d rather get the car done right than rushed,” Allison said, “As you can imagine I have a lot of phone calls to make about our schedule so we’ll be working on what that’s going to look like.  Please excuse me.”

_There we are, a very happy day for Joest Sports and for the racing community._

* * *

 

“Oh God,” Stiles said as Derek helped him stand out of the wheelchair once he had convinced the doctors to release him, “Please tell me I didn’t say anything about a unicorn.  That was so gay!”

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Derek smiled, supporting Stiles to the cab.  “I’m ok with you bing gay.”

 

“You’re biased,” Stiles groused, “And I’m still a little stoned so I’m sorry in advance.”  Derek rattled off the name of their hotel and leaned Stiles against him.  “Hey, you need to get to work, I need my car back.  I can’t race without my car.”

 

“21st century Stiles, I’m working from my phone,” Derek said, “We’re still doing triage and seeing what we can rebuild.  I’m staying with you till your dad gets here, because you have to stay awake.  The parts will all still be very broken when I get to the garage.”

 

“Not how I imagined you meeting my dad,” Stiles said, “I imagined more of a family dinner thing.”

 

“I’ll bring pizza and curly fries back with me,” Derek promised.

 

“I love you,” Stiles said, speaking louder, “I love this man, he brings me curly fries.”

 

“You’re still stoned, it still doesn’t count,” Derek said, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ forehead.  The handoff when Derek was running to the garage did not count as meeting Sheriff Stilinski either.  It was not until he came back with pizza and curly fries that they really got a chance to talk.  It was a good conversation, and at the end of it Derek felt a since of finality, as if he would never have one of those conversations again.

 

* * *

_The Joest racing team heads off to Europe for their debut, they have three European endurance races planned as a warm up for Le Mans.  They’ve tested their car in America and hope now to make a great showing at Silverstone.  Hafer is driving for Skilinski after he was injured in a race several weeks ago.  He does have some experience on this track so he is a bit of an advantage here, we’re very excited to see what happens next._

* * *

 

“By the way,” Allison said as they celebrated their placing at Silverstone.  “I didn’t ask you earlier because we weren’t sure Stiles would be racing again this season, but do you need me to switch you to another car?”

 

“What?”  Derek asked.

 

“We both know what I’m talking about,” Allison replied, her eyes more serious then he had seen them in years.  “There’s no shame in it Derek, I don’t know if I could watch Scott race.  There’s a reason I’m on another car and I don’t watch his feeds when we’re on the track together.”

 

Derek thought long and hard about his answer, about the conversation he had Stiles had when it was announced he would be clear to race again at Imola, Stiles’ offer to quit racing if Derek wanted him to.  “No,” Derek said finally, “I don’t want to be on another car.  Back in Virginia, I kept thinking about Nurburgring.  What could have happened, if I’d been on the car would things have happened differently, if I could have stopped it...  I can’t go through that again.   I know accidents happen and I can handle that, but if I’m on the team then I know it’s not the car.  You get me?”

 

“Yeah,” Allison said, “You know I had to ask though.  I’m happy for you by the way, you two are good together.”

 

* * *

_Welcome everyone to Imola Raceway, a track with a long and sometimes sad history.  We think of Senna and Ratzenberger, both two great racers who passed away here so many years ago.  With that thoughts go immediately to the Joest Racing and their near miss at Virginia International Raceway.  They are leading today with Stiles Stilinki, my guess is there if there is to be any concern about his headspace and they can make the switch early in the race.  Audi Racing has made a great performance on their last two European races, bringing their team into third at Silverstone and fourth at Spa.  Allison Argent placing behind her former Porsche teammates and amid her new Audi family.  There is no room for error here, Stilinski has a great thing to prove here alone with the rest of the Audi Team._

* * *

 

“Hey,” Allison said, grabbing Derek and leading him into one of the few private rooms away from the cameras.  As she did, Scott smiled at the two and nodded at Stiles before leaving with Allison to spend a few moments with her before returning to the other garage for his car.

 

“Thank you,” Derek said quietly, when the door behind Scott closed he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Stiles.  Stiles smiled and returned the embrace as well as the kiss that was planted on him.  Both were glad for the private moment away from the cameras and organized chaos of race preparations.  “You be careful out there ok?”

 

“I will be,” Stiles promised, resting his forehead against Derek’s.  “It’s not to late you know.  I can still walk out that door and tell Adam he’s up.”

 

“I’m touched by the offer,” Derek replied, “But I couldn’t love you if I didn’t support your decision.  You’ll retire from racing when you’re ready to, and until then I’ll be here cheering you on and make sure you're safe as can be.”

 

“I like the sound of that, do I still get to touch you after the race?”  Stiles smirked, giving Derek another kiss.

 

“Don’t get to riled up, it’ll get in the way of your harness,” Derek joked, “And you better help bring home the gold or I’m not going to let you touch me at all.”  Derek pressed one last kiss before the race to Stiles and held him close.  “Go get ‘em tiger.”

 

* * *

_A great performance today by Joest Racing team, bringing home first and second place, car three showing they are a strong contender to Le Mans in three weeks with it's first European win.  There was a special concern for Stiles Stilinski, this was his European debut and at a very difficult track after his horrific crash, but he seems determined to confound any expectation we set on him.  The next time we see this team again will be at the historic Le Mans track, and they may be the one to watch out of the three Audi's racing._

* * *

 

Derek gasped as Stiles pressed him back into the hotel wall, long fingers pulling at his shirt buttons.  “Stiles,” he choked out as warm lips trailed along his neck.

 

“You have no idea,” Stiles said, pining Derek’s hands beside his head.  “How long I’ve wanted to do this.  Why did we wait again?”

 

Derek laughed and turned them, pining Stiles to the wall and taking the opportunity to pull his tee shirt off.  “Because until a week and a half ago you were a walking bruise,” Derek said, running his hands reverently over Stiles’ ribs, coming to rest on his heart for a few moments before moving on.  “And I never had a desire to hurt you.”

 

“You don’t, you make me feel good,” Stiles said, his head becoming light as his breath sped up under Derek’s attentions.  “So good, don’t stop.  Please Derek, please don’t stop.  Bed, fuck, bed now, please.”  Derek laughed and threw his arms around Stiles’ waist, lifting him up and carrying him over to the giant hotel mattress to lower them both down.  Stiles moaned as it brought them closer and wrapped his legs around Derek’s hips, looping his arms around Derek’s neck to keep him in the kiss even as he arched into the fingers going for his belt loops.

 

“Ah, shit,” Derek said, shaking his head.  “Wait, we have to flip this.”

 

“What?  Fuck no, don’t stop,” Stiles groaned.

 

“Stiles, you have time trials in…” Derek started.

 

“I’ll be fine by then, no one’s _that_ hung,” Stiles said, his hands clawing at Derek’s jeans.

 

Derek rolled his eyes and threw his leg over Stiles’ hips, taking both of his hands to pin them above his head with a sharp growl.  “No, I’m not risking your career by overactive sex, not even a little bit.  Now, are you going to fuck me through this mattress, or am I going to have to lube that dick up and ride it myself?”  Stiles’ brain short circuited, no amount of thinking unsexy thoughts could stop his dick from switching in his pants or spilling so much precum that he worried he had blown early.

 

“Fuck,” Stiles groaned, arching up against Derek.  “Shut up or you’re not going to get the opportunity for either.”

 

“Oh?”  Derek asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk, trailing his lips down the other mans neck.  “Keep these here.”  He tapped Siles’ wrist so the other man got the message, then slowly undid Stiles’ pants as he kissed down his chest, outlining Stiles’ abs with his tongue.  “You like my mouth huh?”  Stiles made a choked out sound that might have been words at some point.  Derek looked up at Stiles and smirked at the wrecked look on his face.  “Stiles, look at me.”  Whiskey eyes met hazel green for a few moments before Derek lowered his head and undid the button of Stiles’ pants with his teeth, then pulled the zipper down and his strong hands held Stiles’ hips in place.

 

“Ah,” Stiles shouted, arching up into the touch as Derek gently eased the boxers and pants down his legs.  “Shit, Derek, please, let me move my hands, let me touch you, Derek please!”

 

“So pretty when you beg,” Derek mused, running his fingers up Stiles’ bare legs, breath ghosting up his length.  “What do I have to do to break that laser focus you have?”  With one quick swallow he took Stiles down to the root, fingers circling the base of his shaft tightly to keep him from coming.  Stiles arched nearly in half and wailed.

 

“Fuck what focus?  You’re everywhere,” he gasped, “Ah shit.”  He continued wailing as his hips thrashed in Derek’s hold, the older man swallowing him down easily.  Derek took the hand from Stiles’ shaft and grabbed on wrist, directing it to his hair.  Stiles’ other hand shot down quickly and carded through his hair, just holding him and trembling to stay still.

 

Derek pulled off and lightly ran his hand over Stiles’ length.  “Holy fuck you’re responsive.  Where is this coming from?”

 

“Haven’t, not since we met,” Stiles choked, “Been months…”  Derek knew for a fact there had been men and women throwing themselves at the driver since they met, there had been no shortage of opportunity for one night stands.

 

Derek crawled up Stiles’ body and devoured his mouth, hand flailing to the bedside cabinet looking to the lube.  A quick pump later and he reached behind himself, impatient fingers scrambling to get himself ready.  “Stiles,” he groaned.  “Please, fuck me.”

 

Stiles seemed to finally focus enough to realize what Derek was doing, he gently made sure Derek would not get hurt, then rolled them over.  “Your turn,” he purred, pulling Derek’s hands up above his head.  “Stay there.”  Derek gasped, his abs tensing as moonlights danced off them and it was mesmerizing as he bit into Derek’s hip, reaching his right hand out for the lube.  Derek gasped at the press of two long fingers in his channel.  One crook of Stiles' fingers and Derek was arching off the bed, his hands shooting up to grab the headboard with an iron grip.  “How long has it been for you?”

 

“Months, longer,” Derek gasped, not remembering the last lover he had, not remembering anything except the hypnotic push and pull of Stiles’ fingers inside him.  “Ah, please don’t stop Stiles, don’t fucking stop.”  Stiles hummed his approval and reached up with his mouth, flicking his tongue against Derek’s length with small kitten licks that had the older man thrashing against his self imposed restraints.  “Stiles!”

 

“There we go,” Stiles said, swallowing Derek’s dick half way down timed with the next press of his fingers.  Derek choked his moan and practically shouted with the self restraint it took not to cum.

 

“Stiles, please, please fuck me, I’m ready, come on,” Derek said, rambling like Stiles did now.  Whiskey eyes went to up meet hazel and saw only a thin line of tinted green iris around desire blown eyes.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away as he spread his fingers on the next pass and then added a third.  “Stiles, Please, need you.”  Stiles put another bit of lube on Derek, not wanting to hurt him, and used the rest to slick up his own length.

 

“I’m here,” Stiles said, moving up Derek’s body and cupping his jaw with his left hand while the right lined himself up.  “I’m here.”  He groaned at the first push, moving forward when Derek arched up against him, hips drawing him inside in one swift but gentle thrust.  “Ah!  Derek.”

 

Derek’s breath caught in his chest, legs trembling a little as he adjusted to the new full feeling.  “Stiles!  So deep,” he panted, lurching his legs into action to wrap around Stiles’ hips, the change in angle letting him slip in even further.  “Fuck me, come on, fuck me.”

 

“Wait,” Stiles said, really starting to look at Derek, surprised as how emotional he was and feeling his own desire fade to the background at the desperate tone.  Something was not one-hundred percent right and he needed to figure out what it was even if he was balls deep in Derek with his libido begging him to pound into the man.  “Just, don’t want to end this to soon, want it to last.”  Derek threw his head back and Stiels stilled entirely.  He could tell Derek was trying to make fast and rough, he did not want memories of their first time together marred by Derek's pain when they were done.  “Derek, please, let me love you.”  He pressed gentle kisses into Derek’s throat, taking Derek’s hands from the headboard and letting them fall around his neck.  Without moving his hips he pulled Derek into a soul melting kiss, the impatience draining from both of them.  Without breaking the kiss he pulled back slightly and pushed back in just as slowly, groaning as he bottomed out.  “Look at me,” he said quietly as he continued the slow push and pull of bodies, Derek’s hands slipping for purchase on a sweat slick back as their eyes met.

 

"Fuck me," Derek ordered quietly, his eyes focused on Stiles' shoulder, suddenly afraid of what he would see in Stiles' eyes.  Derek was remembering his last lover, the last time he had ever trusted his heart to someone, and the time he had been with her just after Laura died.  Then came the haunting betrayal from the accident report that made him keep everyone at a distance till Stiles barreled into his life.  The feeling of being filled was maddening, he could take the rough fucking if Stiles could just give it to him, but the man had stilled and brought his hands up to cup Derek's face.  Derek was not sure he could handle the care or the love he was being given, not without shattering into a thousand pieces.

 

"Derek," Stiles said softly, "I don't know what happened to you that you feel you can't be loved or don't deserve it, but I love you and you deserve to be loved.  I won't hurt you the same as you won't hurt me.  Now please..."  Derek's face had been directed to Stiles so he only had to flick his eyes up to meet his lovers, he felt hot tears building in his eyes and a flush of embarrassment run through him.  "Let me show you that I love you."  Stiles pulled most of the way out painfully slow, pushing in with the same rhythm, Derek could feel each vein pressing against his rim, both of them shaking with need.  The head of Stiles' cock approached his sweet spot, then moved so slowly it seemed to caress his prostate rather than hit it just as Stiles reached down to stroke Derek's flagging erection back to life, all without ever breaking eye contact.  Hitched, nearly sobbing breaths punched their war out of Derek's chest as his arousal began to build again in the back of his spine; there was another feeling building to the left of his breast bone that he did not want to focus on.

 

Derek was wrecked by the intensity of the feeling rushing through his body, unconsciously arching into the slim body above him and a few stray tears leaked down this face.  This was not the most acrobatic or enthusiastic sex he ever had by a long shot, but there was something different this time.  Stiles was taking his time, focused entirely on his body and what he could do to drag responses from Derek.  No one he ever took to bed had ever given him this kind of attention, like he was the only thing in their universe.  Stiles' eyes shifted to Derek's throat, learning a kiss would get him a moan while a hint of teeth made the older man keen.  Despite the slow move of skin on skin and the slow rocking of a hot cock in him, he felt more on fire than ever, Stiles’ hands seemed to be everywhere, cataloging every response.  “Stiles, please, need more.”

 

“Patience,” Stiles said, that same laster focus he had when racing now only focused on the body below him.  Derek gripped onto Stiles with everything he had, choked off sobs wrenched from his throat as he fell apart.  He clenched down and squeezed Stiles’ shaft the next time he thrust in so it was harder to pull out, causing Stiles' smooth rhythm to stutter as he groaned in response.  “God, Derek.  I love you.”

 

“Love you,” Derek gasped, arching up into the body as Stiles finally started to speed up until they were slamming into each other.  Gasps and shouts of pleasure filled the room as both chased their climaxes.  Stiles paused his hands to hold Derek’s hips in place, changing the angle just enough so his next thrust hit Derek’s prostate dead on.  A broken shout told Stiles’ what he had done and Stiles kept his hands in place, slowly speeding up his thrusts as Derek moaned louder and louder.

 

“Cum for me,” Stiles said quietly, licking a trail from Derek’s collar bone to his ear, one hand leaving his hip to circle around his length and give a firm stroke timed with his trusts.  Derek arched back, face screwed up in pleasure, and spilled all over Stiles’ hand with a few jets shooting up to land against his chest.  Stiles wrung the last few drops from Derek, who still riding out his orgasm, then Derek collapsed back agains the pillows with a few more moans.  The younger man went to pull out, but was stopped by a hand on his back.

 

“No,” Derek gasped between pants, “Please...let me feel you.”  Stiles didn’t need to be told twice, only a half dozen thrusts later and he was spilling inside Derek, hot strings of cum coating his channel.  Derek used the last of his strength to clench down and Stiles groaned right back, burying his head in Derek’s shoulder as a second wave of pleasure washed over him.  A few halted breaths later he collapsed to his side next to Derek, a head resting on the carved shoulder.

 

“Worth the wait,” Stiles panted, clean up could wait until he could feel his toes again, Derek needed some major cuddling first.

 

* * *

_Welcome everyone to 24 of Le Mans.  This year is more than exciting than ever and for some here more than racing.  For Porsche Raing; Chris Argent of the #1 Porsche Car has led his team to victory at Le Man four times out of the last ten years as Lead Engineer, with his sister Kate as the AE.  For the first time ever in recent history, there will be an Argent not in the Porsche Racing garage for this event.  The youngest of their family, Allison Argent left Porsche just under two years ago after a fatal crash at Nurburgring.  Laura Hale, the first female driver to ever take on Le Mans and complete it, experienced a catastrophic failure on her car and crashed, the resulting fire led to her death at the German track.  Also on Allison’s team is Laura Hale’s younger brother, Derek Hale.  He was a mechanic on Allison’s team and the first to resign his position at Porsche Racing after the fateful accident that claimed his sister’s life.  Though Porsche was cleared of any wrongdoing and the accident ruled just that, the quick departure of Argent and Hale from the company did lead many to question both Chris and Kate Argent of the Porsche Racing Team._

_It is the 100th year of 24 Hours of Le Mans, Stiles Stilinski who was injured in a crash several weeks ago is the first openly bi-sexual driver to compete at this level, Allison Argent is only the second female Lead Engineer at Audi to take her team to Le Mans, this is her first year as a Lead Engineer, and Joest Racing is tied with Porsche for most wins at Le Mans with this race acting as the potential tie breaker.  The Argent's are a Porsche institution and looking to make their own record breaking run today.  We need to tell the team writing this script to tone it down a notch because we’re not sure we can handle it.  Whatever happens, this race is going to be one for the record books._

* * *

 

 “Hey,” Stiles said as Derek looked across the row of  garage doors, seeing how close Porsche and Audi were to their own.  “You gonna be ok?”

 

“Yeah,” Derek said, biting his lip.  “Guessing you found out about Kate and I?”

 

“It was on the news the other day,” Stiles said, “Someone wondering if there was going to be a showdown.”

 

“Are you mad?”  Derek asked.

 

“I can understand it,” Stiles said, “I don’t know how I’d feel going through that.  I think we’ll need to talk about it when you’re ready.  Not now, because I don’t hit women and I have a feeling I’m going to want to punch her after we talk.  Just promise me one thing.”  Derek turned and let his fingers trail over the back of Stiles’ hand as he turned.   “Remember I love you no matter what, and I will always do my best to come home every day.”

 

“Thanks love,” Derek said quietly, “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

_Here we are today, the teams are geared up and rolling out onto their starting line positions.  The Audi cars start in P1, P3, and P4, Porsche will be P2, P5, and P9.  They’re off now, getting ready for their rolling start and the green flag is down._

* * *

 

“All right everyone,” Ullrich said on the team channel before they split into different segments.  “Race safe, race smart, let’s go.”  The #2 and #3 cars switched their radio channels and Allison was on the radio.

 

“Ok Stiles, we’re reading colder than usual temperature so make sure we take those curves softly on the back half till the tires warm up,” Allison ordered.

 

“Rodger,” Stiles replied.

 

Allison muted her car mic and spoke to the team.  “I want extra eyes on the tires and breaks until lap 15.”  Everyone nodded and they were off.

 

* * *

_Three hours into the race and we have rain on the course.  It will be a scramble to keep everyone on the track now._

* * *

 

“Allison,” Stiles called, “I need to know if we’re boxing to switch tires.”

 

“Stand by,” Allison replied.  “Derek, I need a call on switching tires.”

 

“On the way,” Derek said, reading out the data.  The rain was only supposed to last for forty minutes, but it was going to be hard rain.  Switching tires would be two boxes added to their time, but safer.  “Negative,” Derek communicated to Allison, “The rain’s going to stop in under and hour.  Tell him to keep position but punch in once it starts to lighten up.”

 

“Ok Stiles, we’re not boxing, repeat, no unscheduled box,” she said, “Keep position and clear traffic.  Copy?”

 

“Copy that,” Stiles replied, downshifting into the curve.

 

* * *

_Oh my gosh, Audi Car 1 has just spun out on the Porsche Curves, that is the end of the race for Albert and the Car 1 team.  And look at that, Joest Car 3 isn’t boxing, they’re gambling on slick tires.  I guess they’re trusting the weather report that says this rain is going to stop.  We’ve already seen the pace car on track twice for accidents in ten minutes, so that is a really big gamble by rookie Lead Allison Argent.  Porsche has already boxed their three cars to switch to wet tires and is quickly gaining ground on the Audi team._

* * *

  _The rain has stopped, even earlier than expected!  Stilinski is battling it out with Matt Daehler of Porsche for P3 after passing P4 and 5 in the straightaway.  Forty seconds ahead McCall in second Audi car and Peugeot are battling it out first and second.  Here we are, Stilinski is making a move on Daehler but he’s blocked during the turn._

* * *

 

 “Stiles, play it safe, we can’t risk an accident,” Allison advised.  Stiles didn’t listen, when Daehler dipped inside for the curve, Stiles gunned it and went to the outside then floored it through the flat turn, barely clearing the Porsche’s front bumper.

 

* * *

_That was ballsy!  And Stilinski is flying away from Daehler, does he know we still have 20 hours in this race?  He has taken P3 and already has a .8 second lead on Porsche.  The gauntlet is thrown ladies and gentlemen the gauntlet is thrown.  He is flying, look at him go!  That was amazing!  It looks like they’re going to shoot for Audi 1, 2 in this race._

* * *

 

 Stiles kept going for another hour and a half, Allison occasionally checking in before the final call.  “Stiles, box this lap, full service and switch,” she ordered, switching to the garage channel.  “Jordan, you’re up, we’re at P3 and looking great.”

 

Jordan nodded, jumping up and down a little to finish up his warmup, having spent the last several minutes stretching and getting ready for his four stints.  “Ready,” he said.  Stiles slowed his pace as he entered the pit lanes, bringing the car to an expert stop and slithering out of the hatch the moment he could.  Jordan was back in the seat and hooked up by the time he was refueled with fresh tires.

 

“Good pit,” Allison said when Jordan was out on the track, “Good pace Jordan, we’re at P5, let’s give it a little push.”  Stiles stumbled to the back and collapsed into the chair for some water and something to eat.

 

* * *

_Oh no!  That is a bad crash, and it looks like a second Audi car has just shunted coming off the back straight and rolled right into the tire wall.  Yellow flag and pace car are both out._

* * *

 

 "Jordan, crash at the end of the straight, careful of debris," Allison called.

 

"That's one of ours, any news on the driver?"  Jordan transmitted back, his voice perfectly even as he navigated the sharp turn.

 

"We'll let you know," Allison said, looking at her fellow Lead Engineers.

 

"Scott," Liam called over the radio, "Scott, this is Liam, do you copy?"  Derek and Stiles were waiting as they panned the camera over to show the wreck.  Stiles felt his heart leap into his throat when he did not hear the radio go off, wondering if his best friend was hurt.  "Scott, this is Liam, please respond."

 

"I see movement in the car," Derek breathed in relief.

 

"This is Scott," the man replied, "My radio got disconnected in the crash.  I'm ok, car's wrecked but I'm ok."  The Audi team cheered as the rescue crews got Scott out of the car and waved the rest of the cars through.  Liam went to meet Scott in the medical tent to make sure he was ok before allowing him to come back to the garage.  No one said anything about the pen Allison had broken in half with her fingers when Scott had flipped into the tire wall.

 

* * *

  _We're down to one Audi car now as the sun sets over Le Mans.  Peugeot and Porsche are also each down a car.  The three main competitors are vying for top position with every passing hour.  The real competition though is the first Porsche car, the third Peugeot, and the third Audi._

* * *

 

"Box this lap," Allison directed Boyd, "Full service and switch.  Stiles, you ready?"

 

"Ready," Stiles said, rolling his shoulders and slipping the harness over his head.  Boyd pulled the car to a smooth stop and pulled himself out of the cab, Stiles slid in and hooked up his radio and checked lights before pulling into the pit lanes. "What's our position?"

 

"P4," Allison said, "Keep it flat out Stiles, 5 stints."

 

"Rodger that," Stiles replied, the radio going silent.  It was fully dark now, even the lights of the grand stand were dimmed to be more comfortable for the drivers and to cut down on accidents.  He had five stints to go before he would swap with Jordan for the midnight run, this was what he had been craving.  Three hours of driving full out, no stops and no breaks as he pushed the car to its limit.  Despite having only woken up half an hour ago he felt alert as he had starting the race and felt he could really fly in the darkness.

 

* * *

_I have to say Stilinski of Joest Racing is really surprising me.  I would have thought nighttime would be his greatest challenge coming directly from Formula 1, but he appears to have kicked it into another gear.  He started his stint at P4 and has since passed all three of his competitors to take P1 with a growing gap.  The next car back is the first Porsche with Hewitt at the wheel, a great driver but he is a full ninety seconds behind and battling with Peugeot._

* * *

 

Back in the garage, Ullrich had Allison take a quick break and let her Assistant Engineer take over running the car while she was ordered to get a quick nap.  Allison walked away from the monitors, but instead of heading to the couches made a beeline for Scott.  "Hey," Scott said, standing and wrapping his arms around her, still half in his jump suit and smelling like the track.  "I'm ok, I'm right here."

 

"Just, just let me make sure of that,"  Allison said, running her hands over his shoulders, pulling him towards her.

 

"Ok," Scott said, letting her run her hands over him for a few minutes, checking the bruises on his arms and ribs from where the belt cut into him.  "I have to insist now, you need to get some sleep if you're going to bring this car in safely."

 

"I know," Allison said, "Now I can nap peacefully.  Wake me up after Stiles' stint?"

 

"Yes love," Scott whispered, directing her to the couch as pulling a blanket over her.

 

* * *

_Dawn at Le Mans, we've seen our drivers cycle through the night and most are boxing for their dawn driver switch._

* * *

 

"Fantastic drive Stiles," Allison said, "Box this lap, full service and switch.  Jordan, confirm status."

 

"He's ready," Boyd said, helping the younger man adjust his harness slightly, "You're lucky, you get happy hour and a lead."

 

"Derek, we need this pit to go ninety seconds or less to keep P1," Allison ordered as the focus shifted from the drivers to the pit crew to keep them in first.

 

"Rodger," Derek said, flipping the visor on his helmet down.  "Indicator in position."

 

"Box this lap," Stiles confirmed, pulling off the raceway into the pit lanes, the line from his start to his stop one smooth deceleration.

 

"Good race," Jordan said as he and Stiles passed each other getting in and out of the car.

 

"Good luck," Stiles repeated, jogging out of the way as the pit crew finished the gas up.  He saw Derek give the signal for car down and then the point man flipped his flag for Jordan to take off.  Then everyone was staring at the screens waiting to see if he was going to beat Peugeot out onto the track.

 

* * *

  _Here comes Jordan Parrish with Audi, finishing his acceleration out of the pit lanes, that was a great stop by their crew.  I can't believe it, he cleared the box with time to spare, they're still ten seconds ahead of Peugeot and that is growing as he weaves through traffic.  What has Allison Argent done to this team?_

* * *

 

Back in the tent Allison called Stiles over, "Great run Stiles, really fantastic."

 

"Thanks," Stiles replied, his breath hinting at pants after the exhausting stint, pulling off the harness and yoke to set it at his ready table.

 

"Go get some sleep," Derek said quietly, appearing at his lovers side.  "We'll wake you up when Boyd is halfway through his stint."

 

"Yeah," Stiles agreed, touching Derek's shoulder with his own before making his way back to the couches.

 

"Good run Stiles," Ullrich greeted, looking at the young man who had taken the team from P4 to P1 with nine hours to go.  Ullrich was stoic as always, his quiet demeanor usual to the new team after several weeks of traveling in Europe.  Though quite old now, many could tell that he still loved the spot to which he had dedicated his life.

 

"Thank you," Stiles said, a little proud at his nighttime stints after the compliment.  Scott and the other drivers also shook his hand before he collapsed on the couch.  Derek made sure no one was watching to closely when he walked over and pulled a pair of sound mufflers over his ears to avoid the roar of the cars and the crowds as happy hour of racing began.

 

* * *

  _We have had a truly exciting day today.  Until about three hours ago we still had some battling between Peugeot, Porsche, and Audi, but since we have had a growing lead by Audi.  This team, just thrown together a few months ago, seems to have found their happy place.  Since happy hour their ten second lead has grown and the other two teams just cannot seem to find the same rhythm.  If they can keep this up, this might go down as one of the best Le Mans runs in history._

* * *

_Here's Audi's last pit, gassing up for enough fuel to finish the race.  The small drizzle of ran has taken their lead from over a minute down to just...wait, it looks like Porsche will be boxing to this lap.  I can't believe it, they're in P2 and something must be wrong with the car.  Audi is switching out their drivers for veteran Boyd to finish their last stints of the race.  Peugeot is pulling ahead of the other two front runners._

* * *

  _Boyd is pulling out all of the stops here, making up the time they've lost in the box.  Everyone in the garage is glued to the screens now, one mistake could mean that this race is over.  Audi has seen drivers shunt in the last few hours of the race before and loose it.  Boyd has to be feeling the pressure right now as he works to bring home a historic finish._

* * *

  _The checkered flag is out everyone and we wait while the front runners enter the last lap._

* * *

 

Boyd crossed the finish line, claiming the checkered flag.  Back in the garage everyone broke out screaming and crying.  The pit team ran over and grabbed Allison, lifting her up on their shoulders and tossing her easily into the air, chants of ‘Audi’ ringing through the air.  Smiles all around.  Over at the Porsche garage they saw Chris Argent, torn between the loss of his team and pride at his daughter's historic achievement.

 

“We won!”  Stiles shouted, jumping up and down.  Derek was laughing and picked Lydia up, spinning her around.

 

“Yeah!”  Isaac shouted, throwing his hat into the air.

 

Cameras flashed as photographers ran to the Audi garage, snapping photos and screaming questions.  Scott pulled Allison to the back and pressed a brief kiss to her lips.  "You did it babe," he cheered gleefully, "You won."

 

"We did it," Allison beamed, looking over at her drive team.

 

* * *

  _That is first place for Audi, a record breaking 23rd win, Le Mans veteran Vernon Boyd bringing the Audi #3 car across the finish line for the checkered flag.  It’s pandemonium in the Audi garage right now as all three teams celebrate the success._

* * *

 

Boyd brought the car into the pit lanes, the pit crew running over to help close the car down and get Boyd out.  Boyd practically jumped out of the car, cheering and shouting in joy.  "We did it!"  He cried, "We fucking did it!"

 

In the pandemonium Stiles found Derek and clapped his shoulder, leaning in to speak quietly to him.  "We need to get out of here soon," he said, "I'm having a bit of trouble containing myself."

 

Derek checked that they were towards the back of the pack, the photographers all focusing on Ullrich and Allison.  "Fuck it," Derek said, stepping back though the door and pulling him out back by his jumpsuit.  "Come here."  Stiles crowded right up next to Derek, letting himself be pulled and then pressed back into the wall of the garage.  Both of them were laughing into the kisses, high off the win as they held each other close, reveling in their closeness.

 

"Isn't this a pretty picture," a venomous voice drawled.

 

Derek sighed and felt Stiles' hands grip his waist tightly.  "Kate," he greeted, taking half a step back and letting Stiles go.

 

"Didn't picture you for a queer," she continued, clearly upset about catching her ex with another man when she had planned a much different reunion.

 

"Hey," Stiles intervened, "Let's not make a scene ok.  Please..."

 

“You're a bold one telling me what to do.  Well, we know you’re not the one taking it up the ass,” Kate interrupted, leering at Stiles and then her ex.  “That means Derek is the little pussy here, always guessed he wasn’t enough of a man to handle the driving.”

 

"Kate," another voice called as Chris Argent jogged over.  "Leave it."  He turned to the two men.  "Good race.  Derek, will you tell Allison...just tell her I said good job."

 

"I'll tell her," Derek agreed.  Kate tried to pull away from Chris, but he pulled her away from the garage.

 

"I'm sorry about that," Stiles said, pulling Derek close to him again.

 

"You didn't say anything," Derek said, resting his forehead against Stiles.

 

"And I didn't punch her in the face, you should be proud of me," Stiles replied, about to kiss Derek again when a deep voice cleared their throat.  Derek jerked away from Stiles, both their faces turning crimson.

 

"Stiels, we're going to the podium," Ullrich said, motioning for the younger man to go through the door.

 

"Yea, uh, I was," Stiles began, then gave up.  "Yes sir."

 

Derek licked his lips awkwardly as his boss looked back at him.  "I'm sorry, I should have..."

 

"Stiles told me about your relationship when he put you as his next of kin," Ullrich said, "He offered to switch with a JOTA driver so you could keep your position on Joest.  After Virginia I decided the two of you could handle the pressure."

 

"Thank you," Derek said, sighing in relief that he was not getting fired.

 

"Come on," Ullrich said, "We have a party to attend."  Derek smiled and joined the rest of the team watching their three drivers climb to the top of the podium.  They were handed champagne bottles and smiled as they sprayed each other down laughing with laurels about their necks chanting their team name.  Derek caught Stiles' eyes even behind the sunglasses of the younger man, and he paused for a moment.  Unfortunately that moment allowed Boy and Parrish to each focus their bottles on him and completely drenched the younger man.  Stiles laughed and sputtered as the racing gear clung to his skin, no doubt he would hate it once the material started to dry and left his skin sticky.  Derek laughed and bumped shoulders with Lydia, truly happy again.

 

* * *

Epilogue: One year later

 

Stiles sighed as he climbed up the podium to the bank of microphones next to Parrish and Boyd.  They were having the press conference that each driving team had to keep the public interested in the team as individuals rather than as racers.  Stiles kind of hated it a little bit.

 

"Tony," Lydia directed, indicating the reporter.

 

"Yes," Tony said, standing, "Mr. Stilinski have it on good authority that you recently received an offer to return to Ferrari on their Endurance team for the upper side of six figures."

 

Stiles waited a moment and leaned forward.  "Was there a question in there somewhere?"

 

"Yes, why didn't you take the offer?"  Tony followed up.  "Is there something keeping you at Audi?"

 

"I thought about taking it," Stiles said honestly, picking his words very carefully.  "But after discussing the matter and some long consideration of the offers between Ferrari and Audi, I have chosen to stay with Joest racing.  It isn't the right time to move teams."

 

The reporters continued shouting, but Tony spoke up again.  "I'm sorry, follow up," he asked, "More specifically, is there _someone_ keeping you at Audi."

 

"No," Stiles said, "There's no one _keeping_ me at Audi.  As stated I've discussed the matter with my team, my family, and I've decided to stay."

 

"Next question," Lydia said, her air authoritative and her eyes leveled at Tony.  "Bri?"

 

The woman stood and asked a question of Boyd and his long term career, if he had any thoughts of retirement.  Then her gaze turned back to Stiles.  "Mr. Stilinski, can you confirm that you're dating one of Audi's mechanics?  Our readers want to know."

 

"No," Stiles replied, "I'm not dating one of the mechanics."  The press conference continued and they had more questions and finally ended.

 

"You know you're going to get hell for that if the public finds out," Lydia said to Stiles as they exited the area.  "The press doesn't like getting lied to."

 

"I didn't lie Lydia, I'm not dating Derek," Stiles replied, his racing gloves off now and he held up his left hand for her to see.  "See, not dating, engaged.  Semantics I know but..."  He was cut off by Lydia's shriek of delight and the tackle that followed.

 

"You butt!  You didn't tell me!"  She screeched.

 

"It just happened last night," Stiles laughed, hugging her back.  "He surprised me with it.  I'm still getting used to the idea."

 

"There's my man," Derek said happily, walking up to the two and grabbing the other man for a kiss.  "How was the press conference?"

 

"Lydia thinks they're onto us," Stiles replied as Derek linked his arm around his shoulders.  "Someone asked if I was dating one of the mechanics."

 

"Hmm, not dating anymore," Derek mused with a punch happy grin, "Off the market."

 

"Oh God you're one of those couples," Lydia groaned, "You're going to be sickeningly adorable now aren't you?  With the matching tuxes and the race car on top of the wedding cake?  I'm leaving now."

 

"You love us and you know it," Stiles protested.  "I'm using the car on the cake idea though."  Lydia laughed. Only one short year later Derek and Stiles were wearing matching tuxedos as they exchanged rings.  Their wedding cake was decorated to look like a stack of tires, there was indeed a model Audi car on top of it, and many happy kisses to seal their marriage.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a short little idea, turned into this. Why had this fandom done this to me? Let me know what you thought.


End file.
